(1) Field of the Invention
The Natural Insect Repellent is new formula using all natural ingredients in percentages that are unique and are in compliance with an all-natural product FDA category list.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in this utility specification and in this application is unique however there numerous existing patents that we have cited as similar in nature. Many patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,206,763—8,252,299—5,885,600—5,621,013—and others that use natural oils such as Citronella, Cedar Wood , Mineral, and White Mineral in different percentages and in different combinations. As seen in this specification this formula adds numerous oils and diatomaceous earth in unique percentages that have been used in real life situations.